gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Alfa Romeo GTV 3.0 V6 24V '01
|aspiration = NA |engine = 3.0-liter Alfa Romeo V6 engine |pp = 401 PP |torque = 195.2 ft-lb / 5,000 rpm |power = 215 BHP / 6,300 rpm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 155 mph |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |displacement = 2,959cc |length = 168 inches |width = 70 inches |height = 51 inches}} The Alfa Romeo GTV 3.0 V6 24V '01 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Eight colors are available for this car: *Rosso Alfa *Rosso Proteo *Verde Coventry *Blu Vela Metallizzato *Nero Donatello *Grigio Meteora Metallizzato *Grigio Chiaro Metallizzato *Azzurro Nuvola Iridescente In-game description "A quick Gran Turismo with a classic touch." Alongside the Alfa Romeo Spider on the stand at the 1994 Paris Motor Show, were a couple of other new models from the classic Italian carmaker. They were the Coupe and GTV. Pininfarina designed the GTV as a hard-top version of the Spider, so it had all the same head-tuning visual cues of the convertible. It's safe to say that this styling set the precedent for future Alfas, namely the 147 and 156. Inside the sheet metal, the GTV featured its own unique interior look. For serious drivers, the GTV was the clear choice over the Spider because the fixed roof provided better structural rigidity, making it more adept on Europe's twisty mountain roads. The front-wheel-drive car exhibited crisp turn-in, with only moderate understeer. Body roll was minimal. Power was supplied by 216 BHP 3.0-liter V6 that was also found in the Spider. In the GTV, thanks to the better aerodynamics provided by the presence of the fixed top, the car could reach a top speed of 155 mph. It came only with 5-speed manual gearbox, which was upgraded to a 6-speed unity in 1998. The GTV, like the Spider, received a slight facelift in 2003 where it received a new grille. The engine was also improved to a 3.2-liter V6 that pumped out 236 BHP. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Alfa Romeo New Cars Dealership for 49,060 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 49,060 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Alfa Romeo GTV 3.0 V6 24V '01 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 43,392 Credits. It is a Level 1 car. GT6 The car can be bought at Alfa Romeo dealership in the Europe section of Car Dealership for 49,060 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *This car can be found inside the game files of Gran Turismo Concept, implying that at some point during the development of the game, the car would have made an appearance as a playable vehicle. Although this car ended up being unused, it is still accessible through the use of cheat devices. Videos Notes Category:GT Concept Secret Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 1 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode